icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 24
"Comedy Showdown in School Trip" is the twenty-fourth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis The girls run into trouble while attending a school trip as Rizumu tries dealing with her jealousy regarding Kanon and her closeness with Hibiki. Summary Before school comes to an end, Aira and Rizumu are informed with the rest of their class that they will be heading out to Kyoto for a Class Trip. While Rizumu is focused on the foods she can eat, Aira is excited to visit the Geisha. However, Mion, being a year ahead of them is unable to come, disappointing the girls. After arriving at the Prism Star Office, the girls are told by Mion that she will be going anyway. She was too busy traveling around the world last year and had to miss the trip, so they gave her special permission to attend. Aira is delighted with the news, but Rizumu can't help but tease her by claiming that Mion must be lonely without them. She claims the opposite and states that it will be fine, even if she has been to way more impressive locations. On the day of the trip, the girls ride a train to reach Kyoto. Upon arrival, they quickly set out to take some group pictures until they spot some girls crowding around someone nearby. As they run by to see what is going on, Kanon and Serena are walking by discussing the makeup lessons they need to do. Serena would rather get out and start dancing, but she doesn't feel better once Kanon points out they will be performing the next day. They happen to spot the same crowd and hesitantly Kanon trails behind the excited Serena. The five girls, along with the crowd observe Hibiki, who is there to shoot a special episode of Go! Go!! Callings. They knew it would be a good opportunity with so many school trips going on. The girls are further surprised when they are joined by Jun and Kyoko. Aira is disappointed that Sho isn't there, but Rizumu is quite happy. The girls discuss how rare it is to see only one of the Callings and just as they start to wonder if something suspicious is going on- they voice that he may have a secret girlfriend, causing Rizumu alarm until she is approached by Serena and Kanon. The duo pretend not to remember them as Hibiki finishes, and Kanon runs up to him. She claims to have missed him and only gets to see him once a month, so she made sure to finish working. Hibiki explains to Kanon that he didn't want to distract her from her own work or schooling, but she continues to gently nag him by saying he needs to call more. Aira wonders if she may really be his girlfriend but Mion is sure that she is just fooling around while Rizumu remains devastated with the idea that Hibiki is dating anyone; especially Kanon. After the duo are joined by Serena, they discuss their Prism Show the following day and Kanon asks Hibiki to attend before bringing up that they need to go on a date. He agrees to it, and as the girls take off, Hibiki tries to greet Rizumu after noticing her. She is in no mood however, and runs off with Mion and Aira giving chase. Later the girls prepare to eat dinner. Seeing how upset Rizumu is though, Aira tries to calm her down. But this continues throughout bed time, when Rizumu childishly refuses to speak about things any further and tries to go to bed. The next day Rizumu is in a better mood. The girls have eaten a lot of food already but Rizumu feels the desire to keep going; until she runs into the shop selling the Green Tea Parfaits that Kanon brought up with Hibiki. Just as the girls are preparing to go, Rizumu bumps into Serena and Kanon, and right away Kanon attempts to throw her plans with Hibiki in Rizumu's face. While upset, Rizumu plays it cool and claims it is fine because she gets to see Hibiki every day back at home in Tokyo. She also brings up the secret spot he dances at and lets her hang out with him there, and the festival they went to on a date. By now, both girls are equally angry and frustrated, so Kanon lands a final blow by revealing that Hibiki teaches her new Prism Jumps all the time. This is enough to depress Rizumu, given how much Prism Shows mean to her and Serena suddenly tries to play nice by giving the girls some tickets to a Comedy Show where they will be appearing as Special Guests. Aira is happy, though Mion is suspicious. The girls take off and Kanon asks her about this decision. Serena claims this is just part of her plan. Later, the girls drag Rizumu to the comedy show. She refuses to go until Mion insults her for being so childish and running away from the problem. They step inside to find Kyoko and Jun again. Kyoko is very happy that the girls did this, explaining that they can watch their rivals to learn where they need to improve, and Serena approachs to invite them back in the waiting room where she and Kanon are. She then goes on to reveal her plans of making the girls their opening acts for the show. Right away Aira tells her that they can't do this, given how sudden it is, then she tries to reason with Serena until she threatens to charge her for the tickets. As Aira points out that because it is a trip they shouldn't be doing reckless things like this, she is alarmed to find out Kyoko already got the okay from their teacher. By now Rizumu is encouraged by this and she claims she can handle it. Aira is still worried, so Mion takes advantage to point out that there is a chance their act will be so good that they may even upstage them- which ticks off Serena and Kanon while Aira wordlessly watches. Both units change into their attire and return to the back stage, with Kanon and Serena excited to watch MARs make fools out of themselves. When Hibiki approaches Kanon attempts to speak to him- only for him to brush past her to speak to Rizumu instead. At first Rizumu is happy, but she quickly stops to angrily tell him off by saying that if he likes girls from Kyoto so much, he should just move there. Hibiki tries to clarify what Kanon means to him, but his first part of the statement is enough to further devastate Rizumu; which isn't helped as he tries to continue but Kanon interrupts to tell them they have to go on stage now. It's then Serena brings up their comedy routine, which they were not told about ahead of time. At first the girls panic until Aira gets some encouragement from Rabbi-chi. Together she runs out on stage with Rizumu and they start to act, using word play from the words "Jump" and "Shampoo". However, this only earns them Mion's rage and she comes on stage to mercilessly yell at them in front of everyone. As this goes on, everyone begins to laugh. At first, she is surprised by this and attempts to calm herself and play cute, but everyone continues to laugh, surprising the girls. Serena is peeved to see that her plan didn't succeed as Kanon points out the girls didn't even need to try to make the audience laugh. The girls go on to put on their opening act and perform Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider, then Mion and Aira perform Fly High Cheer Girls, followed by Rizumu performing a perfect rainbow Stardust Shower. With that their performance ends and the girls are getting encores, much to Serena's shock. As they walk off stage, Mion mockingly apologizes to Serena and Kanon for upstaging them, as she predicted earlier. Further angry, Serena steps out on stage with a flustered Kanon and they put on their comedy routine. In this time, Rizumu asks Hibiki if he taught Kanon how to do Prism Jumps. He revealed he did, going on to say that she's been copying him since they were little. At first this confuses the girls until Hibiki reveals that Kanon is his little sister. This shocks the trio, but Rizumu is delighted by the news. After finishing, Kanon rejoins them to bring up the parfait from earlier, but Serena grabs her hand and runs back to the dressing room, as they need to brush up on things- still irked from before. With that out of the way Hibiki invites the girls out and they each get a green tea parfait. Aira is alarmed by the size, while Rizumu is very excited. She proclaims that this was her best school field trip ever as the episode ends. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime Today the girls will be dancing the entire routine of We Will Win. They review what they learned while showing everyone, such as yelling loudly and standing straight, or waving the Batopon out wide and bringing it close to the chest. They also learned to use the Batopon to reflect feelings, and join the Batopon to make a baton and finish the performance with it. They also say to match your movements with those you dance with, and form strong bonds with them through the performance. After they finish, the girls comment on how much fun they had before ending the segment. After Anime The girls decide to practice Dreamin' Boys & Girls, since they have already done hip-hop songs. They explain some important details of this song, such as using cute movements, and using your fingers for a lot of gestures. The Mascots watch to see how much the girls leveled up and the segment comes to an end. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Hibiki Toudou *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi Trivia * Kanon is revealed to be Hibiki's younger sister. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream